Redemption
by lillith.abendroth
Summary: Torture. Flat out abuse at the hands of an inhuman android. Trunks and Gohan have been pushed to the brink, and they don't intend to take anymore. Warning: Contains rape, torture and gore.


A/N: This was a request. It was requested to be rape and gore, so if you don't like that sort of thing, please don't read. Review if you'd like 3

Trunks scanned the horizon, his sapphire eyes wide. With a sound of exasperation he shook his head.

Gohan was gone.

There was absolutely no trace of the older half-saiyan. An explosion had separated them and now Trunks was completely alone. Cursing beneath his breath, Trunks landed softly, one hand inching over his shoulder towards the hilt of his sword. He had specifically told Gohan not to let them get separated. A crunch of gravel sounded behind him and he spun on his heels, drawing his sword and bringing it before him.

"Woah! Trunks you're gonna put someone's eye out with that!"

Trunks felt his heart leap with joy. His master Gohan stood before him, his face a mask of blood, but alive.

"Gohan! I thought you were dead! I told you that we need to stick together!"

Gohan huffed, bringing an arm up to wipe the blood from his face. With a smile, he locked eyes with the young demi-saiyan.

"And here I thought I was supposed to be YOUR master, Trunks."

Blushing, Trunks returned his sword to its sheath with a click. Gohan was always reminding him, in a way that was anything but subtle, who was the boss. Unsure if it was his pumping testosterone or the saiyan pride coursing through his veins, but it was beginning to grate heavily on Trunks' nerves.

Trunks sighed.

"I know Gohan...I know."

He turned away from his master, scanning the scene lying before him. Buildings laid in ruin, the ground a mess of crumbled concrete and cracked blacktop. The wind blew, slow and cold, bringing with it the smell of wet dirt and blood. Trunks felt a hand, warm and calming, on his shoulder. Glancing behind him, he saw Gohan smirking quietly.

"I see your father in you more and more every day, Trunks."

Trunks smiled despite himself. He loved hearing about his father, and even more so about their similarities. His father had been a great warrior and hearing anything about him filled Trunks with a warm, fuzzy feeling.

As he opened his mouth to speak, they both heard a low pitched buzz to their right. Immediately both saiyans were on guard, looking in the direction of the noise. Gohan's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his onyx eyes roving patterns along the ruins, searching relentlessly. Nothing moved, and as suddenly as it started, the sound diminished.

"What the fuck..." Gohan breathed; hushed so as not to disturb the now awkward quiet.

Gohan and Trunks exchanged looks of confusion.

Trunks shrugged, "Maybe we were hearing things, ya know-"

His voice was drowned out by a loud scream, and a ground shaking explosion. Gasping, both saiyan males took to the sky, the air suddenly searing hot and as dry as a desert wind.

"Gohan! Where are they?"

Gohan's reply was thrown aside, drowned out by another explosion. A hard, sharp mass slammed into the back of Trunks' head and he lurched forward, his vision darkening and fogging around him.

"Trunks!"

He heard Gohan's voice, thick with worry, ringing around him. Blinking rapidly, Trunks fought against the darkness and turned. Trunks watched, shocked, as Gohan lunged, the dark haired figure fleeing from his grasp.

"So, Blondie is back, and it seems he brought a friend this time."

Trunks recognized the voice immediately as belonging to Android 17. The android dodged a powerful kick from the last remaining son of Goku before falling victim to a swift right hook.

Moving purely on instinct, Trunks sped forward, reaching forward with battered breath. When he connected he was barely able to believe such a thing had happened. For so long both of the androids had teased him, dancing just out of arms reach. Finally, he had one in a strangle hold, both figuratively and literally.

"Gohan! I got him!"

Chuckling, Gohan stopped, shaking his head. 17 was a sudden dead weight and Trunks found his shock gut-wrenching. In his arms 17 hung limp, out completely cold. Gohan smirked at Trunks around the raven haired males shoulder.

"Looks like we got lucky, Trunks. I don't know how I managed to land a hit on him after all this time..."

Trunks descended slowly, careful not to drop the android clutched to his chest. Unsure if it was caused by his inner mechanisms or something else, Trunks was in awe at how heavy the android had become.

As he landed, Trunks felt his knees give way causing 17 to slump against his chest as he hit the ground. A trickle of blood ran from the side of the android's face. Trunks raised his gaze to Gohan who was standing before them with his hands on his hips, looking uncharacteristically smug and satisfied.

"What do we do now, Gohan?"

Gohan's smirk morphed, growing into a maniacal grin.

"I've got an idea..."

Trunks looked from Gohan to their captive lying against Trunks' chest, unmoving. Finally, after everything they had been through they were coming out on top. A sound echoed around them then, the sound of tearing cloth, and Trunks looked up at Gohan. His teacher had peeled his shirt off and torn it down the middle. Trunks blinked, his confusion deepening at the sight.

"Gohan? What?"

Gohan doubled the fabric in his hands, pulling at it until it gave way between his fists. The older saiyan said nothing but continued his work, watching Trunks without a word. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he tossed the scraps of his ruined garment to the ground at Trunks' feet. He was greeted by a look of pure puzzlement from the youngster and he laughed, a deep hollow sound that echoed around them, sending a shiver up Trunks spine.

"Let's tie him up. Hurry, before he wakes up."

XXXXXXXXX

Trunks stood up and took a step back, surveying his work. 17 lay on the ground between them, wrists bound tightly behind his back with scraps of tattered orange cloth. His ankles were folded behind him, tied together tightly. He looked oddly peaceful, his eyes closed tightly, still in a deep sleep like state.

Trunks sighed, looking up at Gohan. For the past few minutes his master had been quiet, completely silent, barely moving. Trunks watched him, studying his stone cold features. He had never seen a look so dark in his best friend's eyes. Gohan's eyes were blank, his expression unreadable. Without even a moment's notice, Gohan drew back, cocking his leg behind him. He swung forward, kicking out. His boot landed square into the middle of 17's back. His victim let out a grunt, his eyes fluttering behind closed lids. Trunks let out a sound of surprise, his eyes wide.

"Gohan, what are you doing? You're gonna wake him up?!"

Gohan chuckled, catching Trunks gaze.

"I want him to see what I'm about to do to him. I want to see the fear in his eyes. I want him to suffer and I want to watch his eyes go dead from the pain. Then when I'm done with him, I wanna watch the light in his eyes go dark as he dies."

"What the fuck did you rejects do?!"

Trunks whipped his head around only to be caught by a pair of icy blue eyes. The grip of fear caught Trunks in a death grip and he gasped. All of his life all he could remember was being tortured, forced into hiding by a pair of ruthless, cold-blooded monsters. 17 let out a groan of annoyance, writhing beneath the saiyan pair.

"When I get up you are both going to PAY!"

Trunks looked over at Gohan as he bent down, kneeling in front of the android.

"You aren't going to get away from me this time."

Gohan smiled, his face cool and calculated. The calm on his face was eerily frightening.

17 matched his gaze, the android's steely expression bone-chilling in its intensity.

"Look, bro-"

"No! You listen to me! I've got you now. Don't you realize that you're finished? I'm gonna make you wish for death." Gohan cut him off fiercely.

"Gohan..." Trunks' voice was small, barely a whisper.

When Gohan turned to glance at him over his shoulder, Trunks saw his right arm working relentlessly, the muscle twitching and bulging. Trunks was confused, his fear mounting. He watched his master, his breathing shallow and labored. Something didn't seem right.  
>Turning back to the android, Gohan lashed out, his palm striking the boy hard across the face. 17 grunted, his black hair flying from the force. Trunks stood by, silently watching the scene unfold before him.<p>

Sudden realization hit him in the gut with a blow that took all of his breath, and he stepped forward. With a look of disgust, he watched as Gohan stroked himself.

"Why are you doing that...Gohan?"

Gohan said nothing, and to Trunks' knowledge, didn't even acknowledge him. As his young counterpart watched, Gohan reached for his zipper, yanking it down and freeing himself from his woven cloth prison. At the sight of Gohan's cock, Trunks gulped. Everything had suddenly gotten very strange, yet very serious.

17 turned away, a look of repulsion creasing his features, "Oh God, what the hell are you- "

"Shut your mouth!" Gohan growled, as his free fist connected with 17's mouth sending a droplet of blood splashing across Trunks' trademark Capsule Corp coat.

A groan morphed into a sadistic chuckle and Gohan grabbed a fist full of the android's long, coal black hair. Still working his hardening length, he pulled the monster's flawless face up to meet his eyes. Without a word, Gohan ran his thumb along 17's lower lip. The blood that smeared across his fingernail was deep red and glistening. As the demi-saiyan brought his thumb towards his own lips, his tongue flicked out, tasting the soul of his new plaything.

Gohan's grin faded, deepening into a frown. Trunks had never seen him this way before, and if he were to be completely honest, it was scary. Reaching forward, Gohan grabbed the android's belt, using it to pull the thin man towards him. Without bothering to open the buckle, Gohan gave it a quick tug, pulling it off and tossing it over his shoulder with a quick flick of his wrist. Grabbing the torn denim beneath, he gave another tug, and the button tore away.

"Hey! Stop!" 17 demanded, as his clothes were slowly being discarded piece by piece.

Gohan ignored the pleas, as if they had fallen on deaf ears. He pulled the dark-tone blue jeans down revealing smooth, creamy flesh beneath. The android's member sprung free, semi-hard and thickening with every passing second. The sight of the newly exposed muscle made Trunks look away, his cheeks flushing crimson.

"So..."

The android seemed indifferent, turning his face away.

"What can I say, I enjoy pain..."

Gohan chuckled, shaking his head. "Then you're gonna love me."

Trunks, against his better judgment, turned back. What he saw made his stomach churn in revulsion. Gohan had wrapped his hand firmly around the android's member, his eyes locked with 17's.

"Gohan..." Trunks prodded.

His master turned to look at him, and Trunks saw a new gleam in Gohan's onyx eyes. This time it was something sinister and mad.

As he watched, Gohan released his own length and with no warning drove his fist into 17's gut. The android lurched forward, retching and coughing. Trunks decided it best to stay silent at that point. Gohan returned to stroking himself, his fingers working over his impressive length with expert ease. He matched his pace, working 17's member until it hardened and grew in his hand. Gohan smiled, releasing the android's cock when it had reached full-mast. Watching the android's face, he brought his hand up and using his thumb and forefinger, flicked 17's tip. The android let out a yelp, his upper lip curling into a snarl.

Gohan threw his head back, laughing like a child on Christmas morning. He grabbed 17's hips, rolling him forward and onto his stomach. The android cried out as his member ground into the gravel below, but his pain caused nothing but another giggle from Gohan. As Trunks looked on, Gohan grabbed his victim's jeans once more, pulling them down farther until they folded around the android's knees. Grunting, 17 struggled to turn his head, peeking over his shoulder at the saiyan dominating him. Gohan plopped down, sitting back against a piece of shattered concrete. As he turned to watch Trunks' reaction, Gohan smiled.

"What's the matter Trunks?"

The young saiyan said nothing, just shook his head. He watched in awe as Gohan brought his hand to his lips, wetting the palm with the length of his tongue. Trunks felt a tight lifting between his legs, and shook his head. Why was watching something so sickening effecting him this way. As he watched, Gohan returned his attention to the android. Faster than light he lashed out, bringing his hand down on 17's backside with a slap. The android yelled, bucking away, which drove another stifled cry from him as he hard member drove into the unforgiving cement below.

Again Gohan brought his hand down, and this time the noise from the android was one of pleasure. He moaned loudly as the sound of flesh meeting flesh reverberated around them.

Gohan chuckled. "You like that, don't you Trunks?"

Trunks snapped out of his daze, looking up at Gohan. He just noticed he was panting and his normally lose pants had become tight.

Trunks sucked in a deep, wavering breath. He felt his dick give a painful throb behind the fabric containing it, begging for release. Gohan nodded towards him and Trunks answered with a telling smile. He let his hand stray to his pants, never breaking eye contact as Gohan let his hand slap the android's ass a final time. 17 groaned and stiffened, pulling his hips off the ground to lessen the stress on his hard rod.

Gohan watched in silence as Trunks exposed himself, hissing as his sensitive member was exposed to the cool air. Gohan's face contorted into a wide grin, as if a sudden realization had come over him.

"Trunks...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Cocking his head, Trunks smiled, "Fusion?"

Gohan chuckled, "Yep…"

Gohan stood, moving away from the android to take his place next to Trunks.17, writhing and bucking, struggled to flip himself onto his side. Unable to see his captors, he began to panic.

"What are you doing?"

"FUUU-" Gohan and Trunks' voices began to belt out as they began their fusion.

"Seriously, what's going on?" 17 asked frantically, unable to see what was happening.

"-sion!"

"What the fuck are you doing?!" 17 screamed, grasping for answers.

"HA!"

A blindingly bright light lit the surrounding area just as 17 managed to thrust himself over, rolling onto his back.

As the light dimmed, a new figure came into view. A tall man with messy hair, the same midnight shade as Gohan and standing up in every direction, with a light lavender shadow running through it.

This new form looked upon the android with malice. When 17 looked into the fusion's eyes he shuddered. The fire behind those mismatched eyes was an intense experience. One eye was a vivid sapphire blue, the other a deep black, both as unforgiving and endless like the far reaches of space. As if controlled by a wicked puppeteer, the figure's lips pulled up at the sides revealing gleaming white teeth.

"Hello 17."

His voice was deep, hollow, and otherworldly. The sound was so emotionless it would make stomachs churn. 17 forced himself to look away. With footsteps slow and heavy, the fusion spoke once more.

"My name is Trohan. Aren't you going to greet me? Perhaps you need to be taught some manners."

Still staring in the opposite direction, 17 felt the ground below him give way. He was lifted and as he felt his body moving by the work of an unseen hand he slammed his eyes closed.

He flipped, his hair hanging in his face. Something sharp dug into his spine, and he knew he was being posed. Gulping, he breathed in deeply, refusing to show his fear. The brunt of his weight was being bore by his neck and shoulders and he felt his legs being thrown haphazardly over a surface above him. More or less, he was upside down. Finally, he opened his eyes and came face to face with Trohan. He gasped, his eyes springing open to the size of saucers. He looked around, and he saw it. His back and hips were resting against a low wall, his legs wrapped over the concrete barrier. Trohan stood and what 17 saw next made him choke back a scream.

Trohan straightened to a standing position, his ever-present smile never wavering. As he towered over the android, 17 got a good look at what his punishment would consist of. The fusion's rock hard member was twice the length and girth as either saiyan's had been before the merge. 17 shuddered, unable to tear his eyes away as the fusion stepped around him, his boots crunching over debris as he disappeared from 17's view.

"What are you gonna do?!" 17 recognized and loathed the fear in his own voice, but found himself unable to fight it. With the fusion out of his sight, he felt the grip of panic take hold.

"Listen! I don't think you want to do this!?"

There was a quiet chuckle, and 17's legs were thrown forward, bending him cleanly in half.

"No! Stop! Come on, that thing is the size of my fucking arm, bro!"

Trohan chuckled, a dark, evil sound, and 17 felt something warm and wet splash between the globes of his backside. After a few seconds, he felt something foreign and firm prodding at his entrance and slowly pressing its way inside. Yelling, he acted purely on instinct and kicked out as hard as he could with both feet.

Trohan sneered at 17 as he wiped tiny droplets of remaining blood from his mouth where 17 made contact moments ago. Swiftly, Trohan folded 17's legs forward as hard as he could before grabbing the fusion's pulsing member. Looking at the blood splatter on 17 from the kick to Trohan's face, Trohan sneered.

"That was cute. Were you trying to hurt me? This is merely a flesh wound for me." Trohan pushed even harder against 17's legs now, practically bending him into the ground. "This is *nothing* compared to the atrocities you have committed against this world. The women and children, the families and homes you destroyed. We will make you pay for everything." Trohan paused, leaning as close to 17's face as he could manage.

"Today is judgment day and you have quite a rap sheet to atone for 17." Trohan snarled in a whisper before slamming the fusion's massive, pulsing erection completely into 17.

17 felt what could only be described as a feeling of being filled, utterly and completely. A wave of complete agony washed over him and he began to scream, his vision blurring. A flash of heat took over him, quickly replaced by an ice cold sweat. After a moment the pain passed and he came back to reality, his world once again crystal clear and unwavering. Though this feeling was alien and he still felt an aching throb, the initial wave of pain had gone. His breath came in stuttering gasps and between each he emitted a low groan.

Trohan's laughter began as a slow rumble and grew until it echoed around them like a sinister symphony.

"Do you still enjoy pain, android?"

17 groaned, blinking rapidly. A telltale pulse from his erection told him he was enjoying himself, but he would never admit it. The android stared blankly up at his attacker, the roles now very reversed compared to his normal encounters with the saiyans. Almost like a deer in headlights, 17 had a wide-eyed realization that this could very well be the end of him. The saiyan fusion's larger than normal member throbbed and pulsed inside of him and as sadistic as it seemed to him, 17 was rather enjoying himself, his own cock pulsing in time with Trohan's.

"You're sick." Trohan glared down at the now pathetic android with disgust before pulling almost all the way out of 17 only to suddenly slam himself back into 17 hard. Grunting, Trohan continued this motion several times before spitting in 17's face below him.

17 winced and tightened his muscles at the force of the fusion's massive member inside of him. He felt as if his insides were being torn apart with each thrust from his attacker. However, the pain was only converted to pleasure over time.

Noticing 17's enjoyment, Trohan slammed harder into his backside, leaving his member sheathed completely inside of 17.

"Go ahead," Trohan began. "Enjoy yourself if you must, but know that this will be your last fleeting memory of life." With that, Trohan began wildly thrusting into 17, animalistic and primitive.

17 tilted his head back, eyes shut in pleasure at each additional thrust. Suddenly a sharp and massive pain shot through 17 and he felt his erection dwindle slightly for a moment, pain radiating from his nether regions. Snapping his head up, he was met with a cackling Trohan. The pain coursing through 17 had been caused by a sudden and hard blow to the groin by the saiyan fusion, and to make matters worse Trohan was now squeezing 17's package so hard it was painful.

"Just kidding, we wouldn't want you to enjoy yourself too much, now would we?" Trohan asked sadistically. "You've probably had enough fun for one lifetime."

Every muscle within him tightened like steel cable and he cried out, his scream echoed across the desolate landscape around them. Grunting, he felt the prickle of tears come to the corners of his eyes, but he forced them away. Another thrust, and this time he was gripped with a cramp of pain so severe he felt his breath paralyzed within his lungs. When he finally was able to draw a breath again, he tasted blood at the back of his throat.

Remembering the fusion's words, 17 knew he had to do something, anything to get away. He wriggled and twisted, thrusting himself forward in an effort to flip himself onto his stomach. As his hips came away from the low stone wall, the fusion's rock hard cock brushed at something within him, and he cried out, a long, low sound, this time from pleasure. As soon as it had come, it was gone. 17 yearned for another brush of pleasure, though he couldn't quite find the right angle no matter how he tried. Still he wriggled, but now his mind had been taken over by a new thought.

Pleasure.

Complete and total self-gratification no matter what the outcome. Finally, his hips titled at just the right angle and the thick length of Trohan ran across that sensitive knot once more, this time causing 17 to shudder. Struggling to keep himself balanced, 17 concentrated all of his energy on keeping himself in this position, completely unaware of the sounds falling from between his lips. Grunts, gasps, moans and even whimpers, and he was unaware of it all. After a short time, a pressure began to build inside of him. His cries only doubled in his desperation until he was begging for it.

"There. That's...yea...right there. Oh God I'm going to-"

Before he could finish a thought let alone a sentence, a feeling like a jackhammer reverberated from the base of his spine, running white hot trails down every limb until his stomach contorted and he erupted. Thick streams of white, creamy seed shot from his quivering member. Under his breath, 17 cursed gravity as he felt warm droplets fall onto his face and chest, and even into his open mouth. Gulping harshly, he tasted himself, and he found that it wasn't at all unpleasant. In between his own pleasure-filled thrusts, Trohan noticed his captive's convulsing.

"I thought I said we wouldn't want you having too much fun?"

Trohan removed his still pulsing, erect member from 17's body. Slapping 17 hard across his exposed balls Trojan picked him up by the ankle restraints and threw him to the ground, face first before kicking 17's backside causing his recently spent member to grind harshly into the gravel. 17 groaned at the pain. Trohan put one leg on either side of 17's body, crouching down to hover over his victim. Grasping 17's straight, jet-black hair Trojan ripped his head back harshly. "How dare you get off on your punishment!" Trohan growled before repeatedly smashing 17's face into the ground, blood soon spouting from his ruined face.

As 17 lay there motionless, Trohan made his move. It was time. Lifting the android's face from the ground and flipping him over, Trohan untied the androids ankles. Sitting on the stone ledge, Trohan lifted 17's now limp body on top of him, back facing him. Slowly Trohan slid 17 down onto his still erect manhood. Hissing at the pleasure that 17's tightness brought him, Trohan breathed a sigh of relief as his entire member became sheathed inside of 17. Trohan began bouncing 17's comparatively small body up and down on his pulsing manhood. Throwing his head back with pleasure, Trohan could feel himself growing closer and closer towards a climax.

17's head whipped up as he felt a lightning bolt of pain. He noticed immediately that his legs were free from their binds, but he soon realized that he still would not escape. The fusion had a tight hold on each leg, his forearms hooked underneath 17's trembling thighs. Groaning, 17 allowed his head to fall forward, still swimming from the blows he had been dealt. With a painful slowness, he felt Trohan lower him onto his hard rod, and lean forward, his chest pressed against the android's back.

"Everything you have done, all of the pain you have caused, all of the death you have unleashed upon this word. Gohan watched you kill Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin...all of them. You took everything from Trunks. The time has come for redemption, and the only payment accepted is blood."

As 17 listened he felt steaming water penetrate his lids, and no matter how his emotions took him, he would never allow his tears to fall. He felt the hard, cold reality that was his own demise and it had come in the form of a terrible torture. Though the pain had his head swimming, 17's thoughts were as clear as he could ever remember them being. He deserved this pain, this unimaginable agony and bloodshed. He had it coming. While lost in thought, he was unprepared when Trohan began to move inside of him once again, thrusting slowly in and out of his raw entrance. 17 groaned, gritting his teeth as the pain wracked him inside and out.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for everything I've done, just please! I can't take it anymore. Just finish this already!"

17's voice finally broke and he felt tears fall down his blood masked face. Pausing, Trohan chuckled, his eyes narrowing. Slowly the fusion nodded, lips turning up sadistically at the sides, his face oddly peaceful.

"As you wish, android." The fusion allowed his hands to fall to the android hips, and he paused. "You will pay for your sins in the next world."

Without waiting from an answer, he lifted the android. Thrusting forward as he pushed, Trohan slammed himself back into the android and his foe let lose an ear shattering scream. Though the sound caused a crackle in his ear drums, the fusion continued, pressing forward with each thrust.

He pushed forward harder; his pace quickening as a tingle raced up his spine towards his brain. After just a couple of thrusts he had a feeling overwhelm him like a sledgehammer plowing into his skull, and his volcano erupted. His orgasm was almost painful in its intensity.

17 moaned in pain as Trohan's warm seed spilled into him forcefully. His insides felt entirely discombobulated from the struggles. He coughed as more seed spilled into him, hacking at the sheer force of his captor's erection slamming into him. 17 looked down as he felt something wet and goopy hit his hand. Looking down 17 became horrified. He was coughing up a gory mixture of cum and blood. His insides were now a cocktail, ravaged by the fusions abnormally large member. Closing his eyes 17 shed a single tear as he realized this was his end.

"Your wretched existence has been expunged from this world." The haunting voice rode the wind as 17 felt a pair of hands come up and grasp his chin. He let out a whimper and squeezed his eyes tightly closed.

Trohan smiled as he twisted his hands to the right, a hollow snapping sound breaking the stillness. Before him, 17's body went limp as the force that was his life spilled from him and disappeared into the nether. His reign of terror was gone from the world, and at this thought Trohan's smile turned into a grin of pure ecstasy.

Trohan stood, throwing 17's now limp body to the ground. The fusion recomposed himself, replacing his spent member within his pants. With a final look at the finally defeated android that had wreaked havoc on both fusion member's lives, Trohan smiled sadly at the scene before turning on his heels and disappearing into the sky.


End file.
